Skill and Art
by anaallen44
Summary: The brothers training is over, what's next is their own choice.
1. skill

It was subtle in the way they all got into it. The days following the end to their training as a whole they were left with their own devices more often then not. A well aged Splinter had offered they take up hobbies or take the time in learning another skill. They all took the latter to heart as Raph took up boxing in a professional way, studying their move sets and working out a regiment to better his skills in the chosen field. This change in combat style required him to learn from scratch, which as frustrating as that was it did have the positive effect of rewarding him with noticeable results. Results given the spotlight during his nights out fighting purple dragons.

Leo took up archery while not much of a combative activity it did offer him much a much needed way of calming himself in both brain and body simultaneously which he was much grateful for. While he was experienced with a bow and arrow he was no where near as proficient as he would of liked to be as such, he practiced. His first month had but anything but eventful seeing as starting from essentially a beginners position allowed for many angering mistakes. Splinters oldened age and deterioration mind allowed for little in way of learning personally from a mentor. His refusal to leave his brothers in search of one left him with no other choice but to learn by himself.

Years would pass before confidence in his abilities became realized as his form became near perfected and aim sharp with precision it was then he took his new learned skills on a testrun from his make shift training room to out into the field against the foot and he was met with little disappointment.

Donatello decided against learning new skills in the way of combat, instead he took up a more reserved activity to keep himself active, jogging. It wasn't anything life changing but it was something Don found himself prior to their training end always wishing he had more time for. Running was an unconscious action and it usually allowed him the ability to clear his mind or to think deep on a given subject. His usual pacing around the lair or his crowded workspace was no more as he instead gravitated more towards going topside or through the sewers. Time passed as his afternoon stretches was followed but long bouts of running. It was probably the main reason for his breakthroughs and it had the plus side of him becoming fastest of the four.

Mikeys chosen hobby was shunned the second it fell from his lips. Redirected to himself as Leo exclaimed that video games was not an activity he should be honing in on and focusing most his attention on. The backlash to the statement was monumental and emotional as this was something none of the brothers knew the younger was all that passionate about. Sure he played them alot and at times stressed about his level progression but that was just becuse it was for fun right? He wished to pursue gaming in a more professional fashion, he did have the best hand and eye coordination of four but Leo's stance stood tall as he rejected the extracurricular activities as noting but. It wouldn't be until later when the topic of gaming became such a controversial issue that Splinter decrepit and senile as he was gained some sense of his older-self and took control of the situation and in an understanding beyond Leo's own granted Mikey the allowance to pursue his gaming in a more professional manner. Down the line it was Mikey who with a smile so wide it dared to split the young adults features snarked at Leo with a smugness as he had managed to save their lives on more then one occation thanks to his faster than sin reflexes.

During this time they still trained in the ancient ways of ninjutsu starting every morning and before bed never ones to forget their origin.


	2. Art

The years following their own wake in exploring a newfound skill each brother had a brush with the hobbying intrest of the arts.

Mikey had always been the most creative of the three, always seen with a pen and paper even at a younge age it was no surprise when he grew up to be the artist of the group and most imaginative. Even now when they were well into their mid-twenties and during the midst of them all exploring new experiences Mikey had suggested art.

Leo through much trial and error with many artistic mediums through his lifetime has been firm to believe it was simply not meant to be. All that he touch with the intention of being creative was for not as he lacked the real drive to think in a creative mindset. Mikey was immediate to disclaim this belief rebuking the montra that anyone could be creative before helping him into another field in the medium until they found it. The start was rough, blotches of color and undefinable shapes spread sparse on the canvas. It wasn't perfect but for one reason or another Leo ,for the first time in his life, didn't want it to be. The liquid chemical scent of paints permeated his room on a near daily basis, becoming a ritual of sorts as the years passed by and he would paint within the private of his room. Letting loose ideas and answers guide the brush to carve out the unknown and uncertainties he kept within. Insecuritys and self-imposed responsibilities lied splayed for all to see. Yet, minutes after a piece is done drying he picks it up to inspect. Taking in all it has to offer and allows that feeling to wash through him in a tidal way then he burns them. Disposing the evidence of his emotional release in flame of shame and joyful. Shameful that he allowed such unbecoming emotions to boil and rot beneath his pristine surface. Joyous that he has finally let it out, all the rage and frustrations, sadness and helplessness. A cleanse for the soul he'd later call it as the cycle began again.

Raph wasn't one to actively seek out the need to be creative you he sketched from time to time when the need hit but it was never a main priority. He rejected Mikeys offering to help in discovering his creative outlet relaying that he'd much rather find what interested him by himself to which Mikey agreed and wished him luck. Frustration over took him son after as he found that drawing took too much focus and attention as did the majority of what he tried, all but one. He found it a fallen box from his closet during his weekly room cleaning. Two metal needles large in size and tons yarn to fumbled from the box.

Memories of a time when the image of manliness was his prime priority and the knitting set though beloved by himself simply hadn't matched that image hadn't helped that his brother used to make fun of him for doing so. An interest to be boxed, stored and forgotten, until now. He was a but rusty, fumbling fingers and tangled yarn but after a while thanks to his muscle memory and a few quick tutorials online he could finally get back into the grove of things.

He kept it a secret all the while, a history while vague in memory had instilled within him an irrational fear. They were older now, more mature himself included. He found himself no longer defined or so heavily influenced by the concept of masculinity yet he couldn't help but be consumed by the nippling fear inside. The thought of sharing this renewed interest with the others was life shattering in his own head yet when caught one evening as Mikey entered univited calling that dinner was ready they froze. Sights locked, his hands halted in their quick ministrations and he did nothing to hide the knitting utensils nor the lengthened blanket he had been working on.

Panic rushed his system but it remained unseen as instead his emoted a bout of anger for the younger. Setting aside his creation

and growling at Mikey for entering without knocking. Sshoving him out the room in a huff and light blush of embarrassment.

It remained unspoken during dinner but Mikey had confronted him on it. Happy that he managed to find something he enjoyed to do for fun and that there was no shame to it. Raph acted as though these words spoken had little affect on him as though they slipped through one ear and out the other. But these words of encouragement now many years down the line still rang true.

Don was a hard case to follow when it came to creativity, sure he could sketch up schematics or blueprints but they were done with an air of professionalism only. Though Mikey would reccomend many options none stuck much as Donnie saw most all of them to some extent distracting or their processes would inintendtually stress himself out.

Don was busy turtle and even busier as the years would long past their adolescence and into young adulthood. He held a myriad of responsibilities and bigger projects popped into mind at a near daily basis. This did little to deter Mikeys as months would pass with little avail until the younger struck gold.

Origami, a book of which was shoved in his face with a smiling Mikey beyond. His first reaction was an almost immediate rejection, the idea of spending his time to stop, read then attempt to compose animals and the like from edged geographic shapes had little to interest him. But he wasnt one to quit before trying at least once.

The results surprised him, before 24 hours after given the book he had managed to recreated the vast majority of the figurines in the tutorial book. It more calming then he first assumed, a quick peek through the book before he grasped a piece of paper and tried it out. It didnt have much in the way of effort or energy expenditure as he had assumed prior. Picking another he tried again and again with another before long his stressed mind slowed as his stiffened physique relaxed ever slight.

Taken into the moment of every crease he made, the trickling crinkle of the paper, and its printer quality scent which added to the experience. A few minuted of practicing and here he was 80 paper creature and objects littered his desk and he enjoyed every second of it.


End file.
